If we just hold on
by iloverandycena854
Summary: Summary: Ashley was dared to make John fall for her and if she does she'll win 500 000 but what if she falls for him for real? And what if John finds out about it? JohnAshley FINISHED!


If We Just Hold On

Iloverandycena8

Summary: Ash was dared to make John fall for her and if she does she'll win $500 000 but what if she falls for him for real? And what if John finds out about it? John/Ashley

Starring: Ashley massaro, John Cena, Stacy Keibler, Trish, Maria, Torrie, Mickie and some wwe superstars.

First and last chapter:

STACY'S ROOFTOP

It was a usual girls night out for the wwe divas and tonight they chose to stay at Stacy's place. They drank danced with a couple of guy friends and had fun. It was pass midnight when Stacy went down to get something that the girls will like.

"Guys, know what this means?" Stacy shouted while holding an empty bottle of Jack Daniels

When the girls heard Stacy they all stopped what they're doing and ran to form a circle. The girls were so wild especially Ashley who had the most shots that night.

When the spin the bottle started the girls were screaming of excitement.

The first stop of the bottle pointed to Torrie and second pointed to Mickie, they both chose truth but when the third stop pointed to Ash she went wild and chose dare. The girls had a meeting and had a dirty dare for Ash.

"So, what's the dare?" Ashley proudly asked.

"We know this is a really difficult dare so we added a twist." Trish said.

"A twist? Whatever so what's the dare?" Ash asked.

"You need to make John fall for you in 2 weeks."

"What? John Cena?"

"Don't worry you'll not do it just for a dare."

"$500 000 is at stake."

Ashley smiled and said yes.

"Oh, and remember if you fail to make him fall for you you're gunna need to pay us twise the price at stake." Stacy warned.

"Yeah, sure." Ash said.

THE NEXT MORNING

When Ashley woke up she forgot everything that occurred last night because she had so many shots.

When she reached the women's locker room to dress up for rehearsals Trish approached her.

"Hey, Ash before I forgot the dare starts now!" Trish shouted with a grin.

"What dare?" Ashley confusedly asked.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Trish asked while raising her left eyebrow.

"We dared you last night, you need to make John fall for you, remember?"

"I'm totally not doing it, and you don't have proof I said yes!"

"Honey, sadly we have proof we recorded you voice through Maria's cell phone."

When Ash heard all about it she got so shocked.

"$1 000 000?" Ash shouted

"That not even my yearly salary!" Ashley said

"So, there's one thing left for you to do, make him fall for you!" Trish said.

x

LATER THAT NIGHT

"I'm so stupid!" Ashley said to herself.

"Looks like there's nothing left for me to do but do the dare." Ashley told herself with a frown on her face.

That night Ashley thought of strategies for her to make the champ fall for her and she made the situation even worse when she remembered John was never in a relationship.

THE NEXT MORNING AT THE ARENA

Ashley intentionally wore the sexiest dress she can wear that day and had a dirty plan for John to fall for her that day.

WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM

"So, are you making your move today Ash?" Torrie asked.

"Yup." Ashley proudly said.

"Don't tell me you're going to tell John you have chest pains too?" Candice grinned.

"Probably." Ashley grinned.

Raw was going on air that night so Ashley thought it was the perfect timing. She went to Mr. Mc Mahon's office to make her John Cena's Tag team partner that night against Mickie and Big Show. Ashley convinced Mr. Mc Mahon and off course with the help of Candice.

That afternoon John got shocked with the change of plans.

CHAMP'S LOCKER ROOM

Ashley went in without knocking so when she entered she was so shocked to see John in his briefs.

"O my gosh!" Ashley shouted

"I'm am so sorry John!" Ashley said while covering her eyes.

"Okay, I'm done putting my shorts on you can take of you hands of your eyes." John said.

"So... can I know why you're here?"

"Oh, yeah I was just want to tell you Mr. Mc Mahon's plans for us tonight."

"He wants us to win the match tonight." Ashley said as she sat down at John's lap.

The two didn't realize they were staring at each other to long and were about to kiss

"Shit, his beautiful blue eyes are killing me." Ashley sad.

But before their lips touched the staff knocked at the door.

"John, be ready were on air in 5 minutes." The staff shouted.

"Oh, I need to go." Ashley awkwardly said.

After Ashley closed the door she smiled and said: "Go Ashley!"

"I just need to have more effort." Ashley told herself not knowing she didn't need to much cause John liked her the moment he saw her.

That night at the match itself John never made a tag with Ashley cause he knew Ashley would get hurt.

At the middle of the match John was being tortured by the big show Ashley couldn't help herself not to help John (part of her plans) so she jumped to Big show and unfortunately Big show got her and threw her hard. She played unconscious for John to get worried for her.(part of plans)

John was so mad because of what big show did, so without a doubt he delivered the F.U. and won the match.

John was so worried about ash that he didn't even waited for the stretcher and carried Ashley (bride style) to the clinic.

After a few minutes Ashley opened her eyes pretending she didn't know what happened.

"Are you okay?" John worriedly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

To Ashley's surprise John hugged her.

"Don't ever do that again." John said to Ashley while hugging her.

"No matter how many times they hurt me it doesn't matter to me as long as they don't hurt you." John said still while hugging Ashley not knowing the divas are looking at them from the door.

"It looks like we're going to loose." Maria sadly said.

As the days past the two became closer and closer and at last John courted Ash.

Ashley has never been happier before but its not the money that made her happy it was John.

A WEEK LATER AT THE WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM

"Okay, you won Ash!" the girls shouted.

"Here's the $500 000."

"Ashley smiled and said: "You don't have to give me this."

"Huh?"

"I already got my price." Ashley said with a big grin not knowing John heared everything.

John's reaction is completely opposite from the usual reaction. Instead of getting mad that Ashley lied to her and just did it for the dare he accepted it. Because of John's great love he pretended that he didn't hear anything and just continued her love for Ash.

And the lived happily ever after!

End

A/N: If you liked my story please send me a review! lol! I'm make the longer version of it and the detailed one if I'll receive 10 or more reviews! Thanks.


End file.
